Forbidden Fruit is Always the Sweetest
by forbiddenlove x3
Summary: Her hands were trembling with the amount of passion stinging through her skin She could only begin to imagine the kind of agony he, her husband, was in right now. Takes place in Breaking Dawn, the first love scene between Edward and Bella. Click for more


**Hey everyone-**

**This is the first short story I wrote about the Twilight Saga. It takes place in Breaking Dawn, so if you haven't read Breaking Dawn, don't read this! This is my view on Edward and Bella's first time on their honeymoon. I didn't use their names in it because I don't like to in most of the things that I write. I tried to go off of what happens in the book, but I read it a while ago so I can't remember all the small details. I love when people review and tell me how I'm doing whether it is good or bad. So read it and please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about or in The Twilight Saga; I think ****Stephenie Meyer deserves it all for the amazing things she writes!**

Her hands were trembling with the amount of passion stinging through her skin. She could only begin to imagine the kind of agony he, her husband, was in right now. "_Forever_", he whispered into her ear so softly she was surprised she could hear it. The shimmer on his skin shined just as flawlessly as it had the past one and a half years she had known him. It still never seized to amaze her. She couldn't even begin to envision about what her life would be like if she hadn't met _him, _or if James had actually transformed her into a vampire, or if he, her new husband, she kept reminding herself, hadn't come back when he did, or if he didn't succeed in killing Victoria, and lastly, if he hadn't loved her as extremely as she loved him. For her, it was past love. It was more like he was her one and only reason for living on the planet. She knew without him, nothing else mattered. Nothing ever seemed like enough without him.

She began to wonder what was about to happen. She had pictured this scene a thousand times in her head before. She had told him that if they had gotten married, she would get to experience the one thing she needed and longed to before she became transformed—sex. She always thought that it wasn't something that was important in a relationship, and though it wasn't, she needed to feel that out of body experience, with so much pleasure that it hurts; and she knew the only person she wanted to feel that way with was him. He had been so aghast about the whole situation. Of course he wanted to so badly experience the same things with her, but to him there was one small problem—he would feel so much pleasure that he would kill her. She was always so optimistic about the whole thing. He never wanted to let it happen. But she completed her half of the deal and now it was his turn.

Walking out of the water, she could honestly feel her heart beat in her feet. Her face was bright red, like it always got in a new situation, so it was a good thing he was leading them into the house and he couldn't see her. She no longer felt anything but his hand on hers. They reached the front door of the house, and she saw his face. Until today, she never had really seen him nervous. Today definitely had changed that.

"You are completely one-hundred percent positive that this is what you want, right?" His voice trembled out, but still managed to sound like a symphony of music, just like the lullaby he had created and played for her.

In some ways, if he wasn't as perfect and charming and completely gorgeous as he was, she didn't know what her answer would have been. It hit her how fast he could kill her, without her even knowing until it was happening. To an outsider, it would seem like she was asking to die. It would seem like she wasn't grateful for her beautiful and loving family, her new and old one, her friends, and her wonderful new husband. But she had no intentions of dying. She knew his love was strong enough to keep him from killing her. This is what made her one-hundred percent sure.

"I've never been so sure about something in my whole life." The words escaped her mouth and she knew it was all about to change from here on out.

"If anything at all starts to feel wrong, you tell me." His voice was stern, but passionate as well. He always managed to look perfect; because he _was_ perfect.

He opened the door to the house, while still holding her hand, and walked as slow as he knew how to, which was almost human-like. As they reached the bedroom, he stopped at the door, took a big breathe, even though he didn't need to, opened the door, and walked through. Though she was just in the same room a little while ago, it seemed like a while different place. It seemed brighter, and friendlier, if that was even possible. She thought she knew exactly how she would feel right before it was about to happen; scared out of her mind. For some reason though, it was just the opposite.

She felt so confident. She knew in her heart she was safe with him, even though everything and everyone around her was telling her she wasn't. She turned to him, smiled and began to blush. He ran his fingers through her hair so gently that she could barely feel his intoxicating touch. She longed to feel that touch. Her hand moved to touch his ice cold face, but as soon as she touched him, her hand was burning. They both began inclining themselves closer to the other at what seemed to be the same time. The moment before his lips touched her forbidden body, she felt as though they were completely equal. It no longer seemed like he was a vampire. She moved her face to reach his lips rapidly. The second they touched, the passion exploded. They began to explore each other's mouths as she wrapped her hands around his neck, not knowing how he would react. Surprisingly, he didn't hold back as much as he used to when she did this. He grabbed her legs with force, but not too much, and wrapped them about his body. She felt so good to finally be doing that. He laid her down on the bed as she began feel his perfect body that seemed as if it was airbrushed on and photo shopped. Her lingerie was almost off, but he slightly took it all the way off, his eyes not leaving hers.

As soon as he did this, he began to look a little bit different. This was both of their first times seeing each other naked, and he knew it would be almost unbearable for him to do without going crazy. She could tell he was putting everything he had in him to not be too rough with her. To distract him a little, she began to de-dress him completely. When she was done, she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Even though she had seen vampires and how beautiful and stunning they looked, not one of them seemed to compare with him. He was the most beautiful sight in the world to her. She wasn't completely aware, but she was the same to him.

He fell on top of her as she began to kiss him. She had never been this happy in her whole life, and she knew she would never be able to feel this same way if she was going to live with him forever. And that wasn't even a question. They would be together _forever_, just like he had said. She ran her fingers all over his body, as he did the same to her. It was like they weren't new to this, like they had done it before. He had a way of calming her like no one else did. She could tell by his grip on her that he might be bruising her a bit, and by the look at his face, she could tell he knew he was bruising her as well. But it didn't matter to her because she could no longer feel anything but his lips on hers.

"After right now," he began to say with a strong struggle in his voice, "I'm not sure I'll be able to say this to you, but, I have never loved anything as much as I love you. I wish there was a stronger word I could use to describe the way I feel about you."

"Hey," she thought for a moment before continuing, "Without you, my world would be nothing. You complete me, and there's no one else that will ever be able to do that."

And at that moment, he entered her. His whole body was so tense and so was hers. They were both intoxicated with pleasure. His pleasure was so forceful that he had to use everything he had in his body to tell himself not to kill her. Hers made her feel as if she wasn't even there anymore. As if this kind of pleasure didn't exist in any kind of form. She grabbed on him harder as they both longed for more. The pleasure itself seemed potent enough to kill her. She thought to herself, if she died right now, she would die a happy woman. She had everything she ever wanted. Their movement flowed together as he seemed more tense then he had before, if that was even possible. After what felt like seconds for her, they both finished at the same time.

After a second, he began to shake with the longing that he wanted to kill her. He ran out of the room so fast it took her a while to figure out what had happened. She knew this would be hard, and she knew the best for him and her both right now was for her to stay out of his sight. She decided to lie down, maybe even fall asleep.

As she put her head down on the pillow, she couldn't help but notice one pillow was gone. Without thinking about it too much, she thought about what had just happened. She had the most incredible experience with him she had ever had, and their life together was just getting started. She was exhausted, and as much as she tried to resist, she dozed off to dreaming about her new husband. After what seemed like a minute, she awoke to what heard like ripping of cloth. She opened her eyes a little to see him, destroying the other pillow that was on the bed. She closed her eyes again.

She knew that she could have been that pillow, but his love for her had stopped him from harming her, just like she knew it would. She knew he would just about go crazy by doing what they just did. After all, forbidden fruit does taste the sweetest to those who can't have it.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**

**-Tar.**


End file.
